


Poison

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Chan, Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sexual Content, Slash, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-12
Updated: 2007-08-12
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10175840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Caught in the lure of sweetest poison, who can resist?This is a series of drabbles, with an indeterminate point of view. Originally written as a monologue said by two people with phrases over flowing and flowing into each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and the Harry Potter universe. I only play here.

 

Poison #1

I will never forget him. His Pride. His power. His courage. His defiance. His intensity. It shines from his eyes, those brilliant, fathomless eyes. I knew it the first time I saw him. I watched him conquer his fear and face his demons with clarity and grace I never expected.

I knew then he would be my poison. My weakness. My downfall. My one reason to fight, to live, to die. No matter what I was to him he would be my life and I would die for him.

And he would never know.

 

Poison #2

Is it crazy that I miss him? My world feels so utterly empty without his presence. Hollow. I know it is only a short time until I see him again, but knowing and feeling are so very opposite.

He is poison. He is death. I need him.

What would the others think if they were to discover this demon? Would they laugh, torture me? Pity me?

Would they hurt him? Bring me to him, force a confession and keep us apart forever?

No, I will protect him from them, from myself. I must be strong for my weakness. He is all that keeps me going.

 

Poison #3

Detention. Is it more difficult for me or for him?

He hates me. Is shines from his intoxicating eyes, surrounds him like a shield. Good. Let him hate me. It makes things easier.

It hurts.

This torture is exquisite. Being near him is worse than being apart, yet I no longer feel empty. I feed my addiction, fill myself with him. It feels so good, this exhilarating sin. I am breathless and aching. I long to taste him, sink into him, free us both from this servitude if only for a moment, to find sweet release…

But he would never want me.

 

Poison #4

Pain and blood and screaming laughter. Lunacy and righteous anger, I wonder who will kill me in the end. The maniac who haunts me, the old man who owns my soul, or the poison slowly driving me insane?

Detached, I watch the scene unfold: the rape and murder of a young half-blood couple and their child. He saves the child for last, making her watch her parents defilement before ripping into her.

The mother screams.  
The father tries to curse.  
The child cries, bloody and terrified.

Spent, my words end her misery.

Only for him do I endure this.

 

Poison #5

Does he even see me? Can he ever understand what he does to me, what I do for him?

Given the chance would he see past the filth staining my soul? Wash the gore from my hands, protect me from the hounds baying for my blood, or claim the right to kill me himself.

It’s well within his rights as he sees it, yet when he had the chance he didn’t.

Or couldn’t.

Curious.

Could it …

No, NO. The very idea is madness, utter madness! He will never -could never-

STOP IT!

This has to be enough.

 

Poison #6

How much longer can this go on? How can I keep this … disgusting secret from eating me alive.

The pain, Merlin, the pain. How can something be terrible and sweet all at once? It’s in his eyes, those brilliant, fathomless eyes, full of hatred, loathing, fire. His poison cuts me deep.

What I wouldn’t give for him to burn with desire. To feel him beneath me, writhing, panting, tortured and torturing, making this mask crumble until there is nothing nothing but his stain on my soul his mark on my heart his poison in my blood….

Tonight. It ends tonight.

 

Poison #7

“Watch yourself, Harry!”

“Behind you, Severus!”

The battle rages. He steadily works his way towards me, bodies falling in his wake. The air around him shivers with power. He is in his glory, everything building to this point, this final show of strength against strength.

He is beautiful.

He loathes every second, but he’s bound by duty so deep he knows he can’t turn back.

At last there is no one between us. His eyes bore into mine and he-

A madman cackles beside us.

Energy lances through the air, his eyes on mine, a body falls.

“Severus?”  
“Harry?”

He knows.


End file.
